


Fate/Destiny

by AllSupremeJew



Series: The Light Chronicles [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSupremeJew/pseuds/AllSupremeJew
Summary: A newly revived guardian. A returning legendary guardian. And a new threat that threatens all who support the Light. Will this newly revived guardian stop this threat, or will he decide to join it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave comments so I know how I am doing! I am a new fanfic writer so give as much criticism as you can so I can better my stories. Also the chapters in this story are sub-chapters to part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pre beginning to a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas of a guardian who is adrift.

Cold. So cold. So dark. All I see is darkness. It talks to me, but not verbally. It talks to me with an icy cold feeling. This is the feeling after the bombs fell 700 years ago. After the Great War plagued our world and everybody on it. At least this is peaceful. Sadness creeps up on me though. Funny? I wonder how I can feel sad now? I know I am dead. Or at least I think I am? The crash of our world saddens me. I wonder what happened to my wife: and my son? It pains me to think of that. I am just going to succumb to this icy darkness now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rearranging the chapters! Please keep putting comments out there.


	2. A New Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a floating piece of metal. And a revived guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ghost haha. They can be so chilled even when the Fallen are hunting them.

Warmth. A massive amount of warmth just seeps into my body. There is this blinding bright light that I can't turn away from. All of a sudden I see a giant, white spherical object. It is talking to me? Just like the darkness before, but instead of the icy cold feeling...I feel warm: very warm. This giant sphere is beckoning to me, urging me to come to it. I feel my body move toward it without my permission. I do not know what to do?! I start to feel less afraid and more curious of this thing. I think I am going to go join it. See what it wants from me. I will be going now.

A sky? I can't be seeing a sky? I am dead. Dead people do not see skies. There is this snowy landscape with trees everywhere. How did this survive the bombs? I look around me and see rusted old cars everywhere. This is not anywhere in the U.S.

"Hello," says a sharp, robotic voice. I whip my attention toward it. This weird metallic object is sitting there, no floating there and staring at me with one single light up eye.

I look and stare in amazement and say, "Wait? You are floating?". I think to myself, where am I? Who is this? How did I get here?

My train wreck of thoughts was interrupted by this robot thing who answered in a humorous tone, " You just been resurrected and all that you say is "Are you floating?"; well, that is more than what my last guardian said when he came back". Right then and there I stop looking around and study him. I think to myself, resurrected? What is going on?

I look at the floating machine and I ask, " What is going on? I want to know what is happening? Tell me where I am. Tell me who you are. And tell me how I got here". The floating machine just keeps floating and looking at me with its one single, lit up eye. It suddenly disappears, then reappears. I shuffle back in shock as I try to comprehend what is going on.

The machine looks at me and I swear I can somehow see sadness in its eye. It looks at me for the longest time and then sighs. It finally says after what feels like an eternity of silence, "I will tell you everything"

"Ruuaaaagghh". 

"Uh oh," the machine says. "We need to go." Then the machine disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who reads this! Hope you guys enjoy.


	3. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about a new found enemy, and two loud, bright lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fun ride since I choose to include a lot of lore haha.

I look around for the machine and start to worry. Out of nowhere I hear its voice again,"Don't worry, I am still with you. Kinda funny, I said that to my last guardian when I first met him. Weird how nostalgia can feel so sweet but so bitter. Anyways, we need to go. Like now. Go to the door about 250 yards ahead. Don't walk either please. The things that are hunting us do not tend to care for their enemies."

I look up at the sky and send a silent prayer. This machine is going to kill me. I look at the door and say, " You know maybe if you explain what's going on I can find a way to not get killed again."

"Hey, I will explain in time. Just run more and talk less," he retorts. I give the open air an angry look and dash as fast as I can through the door. 

This place I ran to is dark and stinks of mold. I do not like this place at all.

The floating piece of scrap pops up again and whispers, " Be on your guard. The Fallen thrive in the dark. You do not. So let's find a gun for you to shoot them with. You know how to shoot a gun right?"

"Of course I do you floating piece of junk! Just aim and shoot," I exclaim.

The machine zooms up to my face and loudly whispers, " Do you want to get found!? How about you turn it down a notch? You do fit the attitude part of a warlock. We need to keep moving. We have to find a ship to get out of here. And what's a SS, and a U.S? And another thing, I am a ghost thank you very much! Not a piece of metal!" 

I smirk and retort, " Do you want to get found? How about you turn it down a notch?" I swear the ghost glares at me and with that we trek down the long, damp, hissing hallway.

This place seems to go on forever! Long twisting tunnels of steam, metal, and noises that sounds like claws and grunting. This place seems to give off an eerie vibe. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.

"You remind me of my last guardian. The way you walk and talk," the ghost says.

"Last guardian?" I ask. 

As soon as I asked I could feel the ghost's sadness and it replied,"Yeah, my last guardian. It died 15 years after killing Oryx, the Taken King. And after becoming an Iron Lord. You remind me of him/her. I have spent 15 years searching for you. There is a lot I have to fill you in on huh?"

I look at him with curiosity and respond, distant in thought, " Yeah there is." I snap out of my curious trance by a terrifying sound that sends a chill down my spine.

"Yeah we better move, like really fast," the ghost says nervously. And right when Ghost said that they came..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads this!


	4. New Faces!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of an ambush, a new person, and some warlock humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the new guy/girl! Hope you guys enjoy!

Hundreds of them came out of nowhere?! No, the walls. Definitely the walls. ones with two arms and ones with four swarm us. Then there is the bigger one. The one with four arms and a huge gun. It sits there in silence as the others wail and screech. It sits their with an air of authority: and intelligence. I do not know why but I feel fear. Fear for my life, and my ghost's.

"Run! Run the other way," Ghost screams. I snap out of my fear daze and run-- no more like sprint-- to the other end of the hallway and that is when things start turning around for us...

Boom! That is what silenced their wails. And then I saw the most badass thing ever! It was a guy or girl in this awesome gold lined armor with wolves on it. They are holding the biggest axe that I have ever witnessed. And the axe is on fire!The figure charges up with energy and releases it. What is going on? This person just annihilated all the aliens in this room? I look at the destruction that was caused and there were no fallen left. Ghost is just staring at the person, never moving.

"No it can't be?! It is impossible," my ghost says in disbelief. 

The figure looks at Ghost and replies with a smooth, comforting voice, " I would love to explain, but I can't explain why I don't have time to explain. Follow me please."

I step in between them confused and exclaim, " Wait wait wait! I need answers now! I am tired of being out of the system here. So please one of you explain what the hell is going on here?"

The figure looks in my direction and replies coolly, " This person reminds me of..of me. Is this the new one you picked out Little Light?"

" New one? I am right here! This "Little Light" just popped up in front of me when I woke up. Never even explaining shit to me! And here you come not making any sense what-so-ever," I spurt out.

The person chuckles and says, " Wow. You are definitely a warlock."

"I know that is what I said," Little Light says humorously

I stare with disbelief as these two just casually agree with each other. I interject and reply with irritation, " You two are about to get on my last nerves. Little Light, why don't you explain to me who this jackal is? And you jackal, why don't you explain to me what is going on?"

They look at me with silence for a couple of minutes and then bust out laughing. They both look at me again and say in unison, "Calm down warlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of three daughters, a weird worm, and an angry little light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying out the new chapter feature that I missed lol. The more hits and kudos and comments I get, the more I will continue! It says chapter two but it is really chapter 4, so don't pay any attention to the chapter 2 part.

The person sighs and sits down. [He/She] looks at me and says, " Well you might want to take a seat young one."

Little Light looks around nervously and weakly says, " Are you sure this is the right time?"

"Yes," the person replies firmly. The person walks up to me and stretches out their hands, " Okay, give me your hands young one."

I give him a weird look and for some odd reason give him my hands. As soon as I give him my hands the world fades black....

A bright light shines on my face and I shield it with my hands. I should be alarmed about what happened, but ultimately I am curious. The light fades and I see this giant gas planet. With species on it. Tons of species. All of a sudden I hear the person's voice.

"This is where it all began. This is where the Darkness started its blight in this universe. Those small krill species is what helped this Darkness spread like a wildfire."Then the view shifts to a scene of a court with three alien krill diving deep into an abyss.

The voice speaks again, "this planet is called the Fundament. Home to over 300 species and the resting place of the Darkness. Those three krill are the fuel to drive the Darkness forward--and ultimately to our solar system. Them three are daughters of the Osmium King--the king of the Osmium Throne-- and enemies to the Helium Drinkers. They delve into the abyss to seek longer life so they can preserve their race and avenge their king, who was slain by their mother." Suddenly, I see one of them come upon something murky, and big. This thing looks and feels ancient. The voice starts again. 

"That is the leviathan. A disciple of the Traveler. So many people question the Traveler's goals and intentions, but very few know what the Traveler is. You will learn in time what the Traveler is, and what its goal is. But anyways, they find an ancient ship after they slip past the Leviathan. Guided by a Worm that Sathona, one of the three daughters, took from the Osmium King. Sathona is the cunning one. Aurash is the inquisitive, curious navigator. And Xi Ro is the warrior. But the Worm Sathona goes to for guidance is an ancient, ancient being. One even older as the Traveler itself." 

I see the three past the Leviathan and come upon a needle-like ship. They delve inside and then a blinding light floods my vision...

I wake up back in reality and feel the person looking at me through their helmet. I stare at them and ask curiously, " It was the Worms wasn't it? They are the ones who started this all?"

" I cannot say if they started it but I will say that they contribute a great deal to the Darkness spreading," says the person.

I scope the new person out from head to toe; analyzing every detail of them. I finally muster up the courage to ask, " What is your name anyways? And how do you and Little Light know each other?"

Little Light flares its little metal corners up and angrily exclaims, "Don't call me Little Light! I am a ghost!"

I laugh and look at the mysterious person and ask, " So you are a guardian? What is a guardian?"

The guardian laughs and replies, " Not now young one. We need to get to my ship and get back to the Tower." With that being said we set off to find the ship pushing our way through the Fallen until we came upon a mysterious room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how I am doing so far!


End file.
